Mortal Facebook
by LuvDivergent
Summary: What if the crew of the Mortal Instruments have Facebook? (OC WARNING- Clary have a half sis name Jaime) Rated T for language…
1. ItsJaime

Mortal Facebook

What if the crew of the Mortal Instruments have Facebook? (OC WARNING- Clary have a half sis name Jaime) Rated T for language…

**ImJaime**- Hi guys!

(_Clary Roxs, Jace is a bitch, and Magnus Sparkling like this_)

**Jace is a bitch**- Hi Jaime, welcome to Facebook!

**Alec**- Hello Jaime!

**ImJaime**- Why is Jace Facebook name call "**Jace is a bitch**"?

**Magnus Sparkling**- Oh, it's a LONG complicated story…..

**IloveCooking**- It was a contest for a name just for Jace. I won by saying is his now username. I got a makeup kit.

**Magnus Sparkling**- Humph, I think mine (**JACE IS A ASSHOLE**) is better. But, Clary think its OFFENSIVE.

**Clary Roxs**- Yeah…..

HelloYeahYeahHello

**IloveCooking**- Since it's almost dinner time, I'm going to make my special corn beef!

**Magnus Sparkling**- ALL OF YOU GUYS (EXCEPT Isabelle) make a plan in order to get away from Izzy poisonous, nasty, ugly, turd, vomit cooking!

(_Clary Roxs, ImJaime, Alec, Jace is a bitch, and 1 more like this)_

**IloveCooking- **Oh shut the fuck up, Magnus. It's delish… You just don't know the secret of cooking….! Go die in a hole! I'm way better than your cooking!

**Simon Lewis**- DRAMA QUEEN ALERT! DRAMA QUEEN ALERT!

**Jace is a bitch**- Oh gosh, I can smell Izzy cooking from here. It's burning my nose. I'm turning…. Turning to a toxic waste. Goodbye family…

**IloveCooking**- Oh shut up you guys. You both are acting like drama queens.

**ImJaime**- Or kings…

(_IloveCooking like this)_


	2. The names

Chapter 2. Jace or Magnus

**Okay, so this is a contest of Facebook, well, to the TMI crew…..**

**Justtospacespacetojust**

**Jace is a bitch**- I'm so fabulous that my FB name should be change to "**Jace is so handsome**"

**Magnus Sparkling**- Haha, NO! That nickname is for me; always for me. Your nickname should be "**Jace is an asshole**"

**Jace is a bitch**- No, it should always be "**Jace is so handsome**". Your can be **"That guy that never ever sparkles**".

**Magnus Sparkling**- YOU TAKE THAT BACK, BITCH!

**ImJaime**- Wow! Someone make the popcorn! There's a fight going on!

(_Clary Roxs, Simon Lewis, IloveCooking, and Alec like this_)

**Jace is a bitch to Magnus Sparkling**- Bring it on, bitch!

**Magnus Sparkling**- **"Jace is a raccoon"**

**Jace is a bitch**- "**Guy with an idiotic name"**

**Magnus Sparkling**- "**His name start with a J, so it should be Jackass**"

**Jace is a bitch**- That hurt…


	3. Tampons

Chap.3- Tampons

**It's Jaime "Time of the month" and she's out of tampons & pads. So, everyone logged off to get her some.**

**A/N- I don't need a life… Also, PLEASE NO HATE... PLEASE? :(**

**ImJaime**- I feel a little wet down there.

**Simon Lewis**- O_O

**Jace is a bitch**- O_O

**Magnus Sparkling**- This is Facebook, Hun. We don't care…

**Alec**- O_O

**ImJaime**- Why is everyone doing "O_O"?

**Clary Roxs**- Because….

**IloveCooking**- It's your "TIME OF THE MONTH"! YAY!

**ImJaime**- Oh, you mean my period?

*_Simon Lewis, Magnus Sparkling, Alec, and Jace is a bitch log off_*

**IloveCooking**- Do you have tampons or pads? Because, I don't.

**Clary Roxs**- I don't have tampons/pads, either.

**ImJaime**- I don't have none either.

**Clary Roxs**- O_O

**IloveCooking**- O_O

*_Clary Roxs and IloveCooking log off*_

**ImJaime**- Guess I'm alone then…. I think I should log off.

*_ImJaime log off_*

**Real world**

"EVERYONE! GET UP!" Isabelle yelled. "Why?" Clary asked, stretching and yawning. "We're going to Six Flags!" She yelled. The TMI group cheered and cheered. "Let's go to the car." Isabelle said.

Isabelle winked at Jaime and Jaime silently giggled. The TMI group walk to the car and Isabelle drive to CVS Pharmacy. "What the….? This isn't Six flags!" Clary yelled. "I know. We're going after." Isabelle said. Clary took a very good exhaling breath.

"SO, GET OUT THE CAR!" Isabelle yelled. They all get out the car and walk to the drugstore. "You guys can walk around while Jaime and I look for feminine costume." Isabelle said. The gang walk around while Jaime & Isabelle walk around the pads, tissues, and tampons.

"Blood average, light, or heavy?" Isabelle asked Jaime. "I have to say heavy." Jaime said. Isabelle eyes widen. "Um, that's a lot for a starter." She said. Jaime pick out the Tampax heavy flow tampons and put it in the hand basket.

"Are you sure?" Isabelle asked. Jaime nodded and walk to the checkout section. "That would be 1.90." A young black woman said. Isabelle gave the money to her and the gang walk out the store. Isabelle drive back home.

"You liar…." Clary said.


End file.
